Ce qui est le plus précieux
by Teruko-chan
Summary: Hum... Difficile de résumer... C'est une fanfic qui expliquerait pourquoi Janus est entré à Chronos. Oneshot.


Ce qui est le plus précieux…

* * *

Notes :

- Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Kentarô Yabuki

- Je voulais écrire depuis longtemps cette histoire… Celle de Janus et de sa sœur de sang, que j'ai inventée. C'est aussi une sorte d'explication sur l'entrée de Janus à Chronos. C'est triste et il est difficile de rendre les sentiments qu'éprouvent les personnages. Enfin, il faut bien s'y mettre un jour !

* * *

Malgré la pénombre de la forêt, à l'écart de la ville, je n'ai aucun mal à retrouver la croix de bois, au pied de l'arbre en fleur. La tombe de fortune de ma sœur… Je me souviens bien d'elle, de son visage… Elle était belle, brune comme moi, mais avec de jolis yeux verts, héritage de notre père. Elle m'avait souvent dit que je ressemblais à ma mère.

Mais je ne me souviens plus de nos parents… C'est Galatée qui s'est toujours occupé de moi. Je n'avais que sept ans quand ils sont morts dans le bombardement d'Akita, là où nous vivions… La guerre civile a fait beaucoup de victimes… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle pleurait, pour moi la mort ne voulait rien dire. Je ne savais pas que je ne les reverrais plus. Je croyais qu'ils étaient simplement ailleurs, mais qu'ils reviendraient.

Galatée n'avait que 14 ans à cette époque. Mais elle était débrouillarde et a décidé que nous n'irions jamais dans un orphelinat. Elle a lâché ses études et a fait plein de petits boulots pour nous faire vivre. Il n'y avait pas plus optimiste qu'elle, et c'est comme ça qu'on a survécu pendant cinq ans.

Elle me considérait plus comme son fils que son petit frère… Elle m'engueulait quand je salissais mes vêtements, quand je ne faisais pas mes devoirs, quand je rentrais tard, quand je traînais dehors… Comme une mère le ferait. D'ailleurs, ce jour-là, si je l'avais écoutée…

* * *

Flash-back

Dans la minuscule cuisine, assise à la table, les coudes sur la table, Galatée regarde l'horloge. 19h ! Mais où est Janus ?

_Je lui ai dit de rentrer avant le couvre feu, pourtant… Il m'écoute, de temps en temps ? Aaah, il m'énerve ! Je vais le chercher !_

La jeune fille se lève, éteint le gaz où le dîner était en train de chauffer doucement et sort. Les soirées sont tièdes, on sent le printemps arriver. _Ce n'est pas une raison pour traîner dehors ! _décide-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle traverse dans la direction du jardin public, là où son frère a l'habitude de jouer au foot avec ses copains, elle entend un bruit derrière elle et se retourne. Janus déboule d'une ruelle sombre, shootant dans un caillou.

Sentant que quelqu'un le regarde, il lève la tête et aperçoit sa sœur qui le fixe. D'un air angélique, il demande :

« Tiens, Galatée ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Moi ? Oh, je me promène.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non, triple idiot ! hurle la jeune fille. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, où t'étais ? Je t'avais dit avant le couvre feu, il est 19h passés !

- Je… tente Janus.

- Et en plus tu passes par les ruelles ! Je te l'avais interdit, c'est dangereux ! On ne sait pas qui il peut y avoir !

- Mais…

- Ne cherche pas d'excuse ! Où tu étais ?

- Chez un copain, il a la nouvelle console de jeu, la PlayBox… C'est trop bien, on a fait des courses de voitures, et après… Ben, heu, j'ai pas vu l'heure.

- J'ai vu, grogne Galatée.

- Alors je suis passé par les raccourcis des ruelles pour rentrer plus vite. »

Le jeune garçon regarde son aînée, conscient qu'elle ne va pas gober ses paroles comme ça. En effet, Galatée le regarde de travers, mais elle soupire et décide :

« On verra plus tard… Aller, on… »

La jeune fille est interrompue par une voix masculine, pas très aimable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors, les gosses ? Vous avez vu l'heure ? »

Le frère et la sœur se retournent et constatent que la voix appartient à un milicien, qui se détache du groupe affecté aux rondes du soir. Ils sont tous armés et ne semblent pas vraiment sympathiques. Galatée pose un bras protecteur sur les épaules de son frère.

« Oh… Pardon, on rentre… On habite à deux pas d'ici, nous…

- Faut respecter le couvre feu !

- Oui, oui, nous sommes désolés » s'excuse Galatée en tentant de sourire.

Derrière sa sœur, Janus examine les miliciens. Ils ne font pas partie de ceux qui laissent couler pas mal de choses. Eux, ils sont du genre à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

Les hommes, en face, ne prêtent pas la moindre attention au garçon. C'est la fille qui les intéresse. D'ailleurs, celui qui semble être le chef la regarde avec des yeux de fauves. Galatée plisse les yeux, méfiante.

« On va vous emmener au commissariat, décide l'homme.

- Mais… On rentre, là, c'est promis… On n'est pas loin, juste la rue à traverser…

- Ou alors on peut trouver un arrangement, ma belle.

- Un arrangement ? répète la jeune fille en reculant un peu.

- Eh bien, par exemple, on peut s'amuser tous les deux… Et après on te laisse rentrer gentiment. Sauf si tu m'invites chez toi directement…

- Vous me prenez pour qui ? se raidit Galatée. Je ne suis pas une pute.

- Alors on attendra d'être au commissariat pour se mettre d'accord… De toutes façons je ferai ce que je veux de toi. »

Il s'approche, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a pas de vraie justice pendant une guerre. Galatée relève la tête, fièrement, et d'un coup, lui met un bon coup de pied bien placé.

« Même pas en rêve ! » crie-t-elle.

Puis, sans demander son reste, elle attrape Janus par la main et l'entraîne à sa suite dans les ruelles sombres. Ils entendent des pas et des jurons derrière eux, et n'en courent que plus vite. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivent dans le petit bois qui borde la ville et s'arrêtent, haletant.

« Tu crois qu'on les a semés ? chuchote Janus.

- J'espère bien… On ne les entend plus. Ils ont dû abandonner.

- Grande sœur…

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé… C'est de ma faute.

- De quoi ?

- Si j'étais rentré à l'heure…

- Oh, petit frère, tais-toi. Tu as 12 ans, c'est normal de s'amuser. Et si tu en as oublié de rentrer, alors c'est que tu t'amusais drôlement bien… »

Janus devait se souvenir éternellement de ce sourire, ce sourire si particulier qu'avait sa sœur lorsqu'elle le regardait.

« Le but de la vie, c'est d'être heureux, souviens-toi bien de ça, mon petit frère ! »

Les bras de sa sœur l'entourent et il pose sa tête sur son ventre. Galatée caresse doucement les cheveux souples de son frère et se met à rire.

« T'as vu la tête qu'il a fait ? Pff ! Trop fort !

- C'était un beau shoot, admet Janus. Tu t'es entraînée longtemps pour le réussir ?

- Avec toi dans les pattes, je n'ai pas besoin d'être inscrite dans un club !

- Gné ! Dis-moi plutôt, ton chéri t'a appelée ?

- Mon chéri ?

- Josh !

- Mais… C'est pas mon chéri… Et de quoi tu te mêles ? fait semblant de se fâcher la jeune fille.

- Tu m'en parles tout le temps, t'es dingue de lui ! »

Alors que Galatée, rougissante, ouvre la bouche pour répondre, quelqu'un crie : « Ils sont là ! ». Affolés, les deux enfants se regardent, puis démarrent au quart de tour. Ils s'enfoncent dans la forêt, les miliciens sur leurs talons.

« Vous nous échapperez pas, sales mioches !

- Comment ils nous ont retrouvé ?

- Aucune idée, on verra ça plus tard ! Cours ! »

Soudain, perdant patience, un des hommes ouvre le feu. La clarté envahit un instant l'obscurité des arbres et ses collègues tirent à leur tour dans la direction de Janus et de Galatée, ombres furtivement aperçues.

Les balles sifflent et frôlent les enfants. Galatée sent une brûlure lui transpercer l'épaule, mais elle serre les dents et pousse son frère devant elle. _Si ces types nous trouvent, on est fichus !_

Pan ! Une détonation plus forte que les autres se fait entendre. Un faible gémissement sort de la bouche de la jeune fille : cette fois-ci, la balle a bien atteint son but. Janus se retourne :

« Grande sœur, t'arrête pas ! Il faut… Que… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Grande sœur ! Galatée, tu m'entends ?

- Dépêche-toi… Cours, Janus, va te mettre à l'abri…

- Et toi ? Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser là !

- Tu devrais écouter ta sœur, petit… »

Un homme s'avance, mitraillette en main. Galatée a la main sur la poitrine, essayant de stopper le sang qui s'en échappe. Pétrifié par la peur, son frère a quand même le réflexe de la rattraper alors qu'elle tombe, la tête en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Enfuis-toi, Janus, enfuis-toi…

- Hé, hé… Vous êtes faits comme des rats, sales gosses… »

Effrayé, le garçon le regarde, puis pose les yeux sur Galatée qui perd son sang en grande quantité. Puis, dans un élan de courage, il se jette en avant sur le milicien, le fait tomber et lui prend son arme. Se servant de cette dernière comme massue, il donne le coup le plus fort qu'il peut sur l'homme qui a blessé sa sœur.

Se retournant, il soulève Galatée qui gémit faiblement et la traîne tant bien que mal un peu plus loin. Là, il déchire un bout de son pull pour faire un pansement de fortune à sa sœur, et veut repartir, mais la jeune fille l'arrête.

« Laisse-moi, petit frère… dit-elle d'une voix faible. Sauve-toi vite…

- Pas sans toi ! Je vais te porter, il faut aller à l'hôpital…

- Janus, je… Je crois que c'est inutile…

- Dis pas de conneries ! »

C'est à ce moment qu'il la voit. Une deuxième blessure au niveau de la poitrine empêche de respirer Galatée, dont le visage est de plus en plus blême. Son regard devient flou, ses poumons la brûlent et elle grelotte.

« Grande sœur… Grande sœur !

- Janus… Mon… petit frère… Hm…

- Galatée, ouvre les yeux… Grande sœur ! Ça va aller… On va te guérir…

- Janus… Mon frère… »

Coupée par la douleur, la jeune fille s'interrompt. Elle ouvre les yeux le plus longtemps qu'elle peut, essayant de distinguer le visage de Janus. A ses larmes viennent se mêler celle de son frère. Il faut qu'elle lui dise de partir, mais elle n'en a plus la force. Les yeux clos, elle se laisse aller dans les bras du garçon.

Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Janus a compris que sa sœur va mourir. Il la serre le plus fort qu'il peut dans ses bras, la berçant contre lui. Il sent la respiration de Galatée se faire plus lente, plus lente, jusqu'à disparaître. Son dernier souffle emporte sa vie comme le vent emporte les pétales de fleurs.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!! »

Le visage posé sur celui encore tiède de sa sœur, Janus hurle sa douleur. _Salauds, salauds ! Ils ont pris mes parents, et ensuite ils ont tué ma sœur ! Non, c'est pas possible… Pas ma sœur, ma grande sœur qui était tout pour moi. Ma mère, ma sœur, ma vie. Celle qui veillait toujours sur moi, celle qui représentait tout ce que j'avais de si précieux. Elle qui me connaissait par cœur, qui devinait mes désirs et les comblait. _

Janus sent la haine l'envahir. Il ne peut accepter la mort de Galatée. Il la dépose délicatement à terre, repousse ses cheveux de son visage, et caresse son front, de la même manière qu'elle le faisait pour lui.

Le désir de vengeance brûle le cœur du garçon. Ils vont payer. Ils vont tous payer pour leur crime. Attirés par le bruit, les miliciens s'approchent et découvrent le corps de la jeune fille. A genoux auprès d'elle, son frère sanglote, la tête baissée vers elle. Les hommes se regardent, indécis. Ils l'achèvent ou… ?

Mais avant qu'ils se décident, Janus se relève, armé de la mitraillette empruntée à celui qu'il a assommé tout à l'heure. Sans réfléchir, il tire, il tire jusqu'à vider ses munitions, hurlant sa haine.

Lorsqu'il s'arrête, aucun de ses adversaires n'a survécu. La fumée se dissipe lentement et Janus lâche son arme qui tombe avec un bruit sourd. Puis, alors que les larmes continuent de couler le long de ses joues, il soulève sa sœur et la porte jusqu'à l'endroit où elle s'est fait blesser. Sur l'arbre, il y a un peu de son sang. Là, il creuse le plus profondément possible.

Il dépose le corps de Galatée et le recouvre un peu avec des branches. Puis il profite de l'obscurité de la nuit pour retourner chez lui prendre quelques affaires, avant de revenir vers sa sœur. Il l'enveloppe dans le plus beau drap qu'ils possédaient, la serre une dernière fois contre lui. C'est si dur de l'abandonner, il ne pourra jamais.

« Pardon, grande sœur… Si je t'avais écoutée… Je… Je te demande pardon, ma Galatée… Mais je te promets, je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un que j'aime disparaître… Et je te vengerai. Tous ces salauds vont payer, je te le jure. »

Se faisant violence, Janus repose le corps de sa sœur et la recouvre de terre. Il confectionne une petite croix avec deux branches qu'il plante en haut de la tombe. Il reste là, toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

Fin du flash-back

* * *

L'aube pointe à travers les arbres. Galatée adorait voir le lever du soleil, mais les teintes orangées que prend le ciel à ce moment sont pour moi de la couleur de son sang. Je déteste ce ciel sanguin, ça me fait mal.

La croix s'est abîmée avec le temps, il a fallu que je la refasse plusieurs fois. Aujourd'hui, il faudrait que je la remplace à nouveau, mais je ne m'en sens pas le courage. C'est alors que je sens des bras m'enlacer et quelqu'un me tend une petite plaque commémorative. J'y lis « A Galatée, victime de la guerre civile » et les dates de ma sœur.

« Sephy…

- Je n'aime pas voir souffrir les gens que j'aime…

- C'est gentil d'être venue… Tu n'étais pas obligée… Et puis cette plaque…

- Tu m'as dit l'autre jour qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose de solide pour marquer l'endroit… Alors j'ai pensé qu'à la place d'une croix anonyme, ceci serait mieux… »

Je sens une grosse boule dans ma gorge. C'est vrai, Galatée mérite bien ça. Il n'y a que Sephiria à qui j'ai raconté ma vie. Parce que Sephiria, c'est ma grande sœur, celle qui ressemble le plus à Galatée, qui me comprend aussi bien.

Je lui ai même raconté comment, à force d'éliminer des miliciens, je m'étais fait repéré par Chronos. Et c'est comme ça que j'y suis entré. Pour détruire tous ces terroristes qui brisent des familles. Qui ont brisé ma famille.

Sephiria m'aide à me relever et on repart, bras dessus bras dessous, après avoir offert à ma sœur Galatée la petite plaque de marbre. Je crois la voir apparaître dans les premiers rayons de soleil. Elle me sourit, de son sacré sourire plein de vie…

* * *

Review review review 


End file.
